Deadly Jaguar
by Nytrix
Summary: What is the main reason that Minerva would have an emotional breakdown? Those close to her would think it was because of her childhood because of her father, well half of that is true so what is the main reason why Minerva would breakdown. Warning for language and violence in future chapters! Enjoy!
1. The beginning

Jiemma was at his home in his office doing paperwork. He was trying to create a guild that will be the strongest, even better than the Fairy Tail guild that he saw as trash. That was something he hated, he hated that Fairy Tail just accepted anyone that would come into the guild even with useless magic. He was determined to create a guild that will set the standards high in strength but first he wanted to make sure that he could have offspring to carry on the strongest bloodline and become the guild master of his guild in the future.

Speaking of offspring of his own, his wife was giving birth to them right now. He didn't see the need to go into the room with her since he was a male and he was too busy for his wife. He had already made the plan that once the child is born then he will see it, name it then wait for it to grew up just see if the child would be worth anything. In their family, the Yakuma bloodline but known as the Orlando bloodline were known to naturally be born with magic as soon as they are born. Once a child is a few years old that's when the first signs of magic begin to show in them. This made Jiemma curious, he wondered what magic his offspring would have.

His thoughts stopped when he saw a male servant come to his office.

"Master Jiemma."

Jiemma looked at him.

"What is it?"

"The Lady had twin daughters."

Jiemma was a little surprised but then the servant went on.

"But the Lady passed on after giving birth to the second child."

Jiemma didn't seem bothered as he looked down at his paperwork.

"Such a pity, it just shows how weak the second is. Bring them to me."

The servant nodded then left out of the office but returned a few minutes later with two infants in his arms. One infant was wrapped in a black blanket while the other infant was wrapped in a blue one. Jiemma just looked at the two infants then he spoke.

"Which one came first?"

"The one in the black, Master."

"Alright, the one in the black is Nyroxas and the one in the blue is Minerva."

"Yes sir."

Jiemma just looked at the twin infants then spoke again.

"Take them to their pin."

The servant nodded then took the twins to their pin.

Nyroxas opened her eyes she seemed to be scanning her surroundings. Nyroxas just stared at the ceiling but then she turned her attention to Minerva who was making gurgling noises at her. Nyroxas just made the same gurgle noises then Minerva giggled at Nyroxas who just stared at her. Nyroxas squirmed out of her blanket to free a hand then she gently placed a hand on Minerva cheek. Minerva giggled some more then turned to lean on her sister.

Minerva snuggled up to her sister and Nyroxas just looked at her then wrapped her free arm around her head.

Two of the servants of the household smiled at the sight of the twins bonding then they went back to their duties.

**( 8 years later0**

Minerva was walking through the hallway looking for her older sister. It wasn't long until she found her sister in her room sitting on the front of the bed reading a book about magic. Since they were 3, everyone had learned that Nyroxas and Minerva were completely identical so Jiemma ordered the servants to keep them separated. Well Jiemma didn't have to be at the house because he was constantly gone and the twins were impossible to be separated.

Minerva went to her sister and sat on the bed next to her.

"Nee-chan, what are you reading about?"

Nyroxas smiled at her.

"I'm reading about the 18 battle deity magic that is in our family. Like Father has blast magic that can cause explosions, blasts and shockwaves."

"What about yours?"

"Well, I don't know. I know that my magic is in here but I don't know which one it is."

Minerva smiled at her and hugged her.

"I just know you'll be a strong wizard."

Nyroxas smiled at her little sister then put the book down.

"Minerva, is something wrong?"

"I just want to play."

"What game?"

"Let's play Hide and Seek."

Nyroxas placed her book down then went to place her face into a corner and began to count while Minerva ran out of the room. After Nyroxas was done counting she left out of the room and began to look for Minerva. She looked in the bed rooms, the play rooms and the study room. She then got the feeling where Minerva could be so then she ran to the dojo and found Minerva who was hiding in a corner.

"Found you, Minerva."

Minerva ran to her sister and hugged her.

"You did, Nee-chan! Now it's my turn to count, you go hide."

Minerva ran back to the corner and started to count while Nyroxas went to go hide. When Minerva was done counting she ran through the house looking for her sister. She then ran outside to find Nyroxas and ran up to her hugging her.

"Found you."

Minerva smiled at her sister and noticed that something wasn't right. Nyroxas grabbed her wrist and rushed them both back into the house. She rushed them into the dojo room and closed the door. Minerva, not knowing what was wrong looked at her older sister.

"Nee-chan, what's wrong?"

Nyroxas looked at her.

"Minerva, attack me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Minerva not really seeing the need to fight began to spar with her sister. It wasn't too long before the door of the dojo opened and both girls looked up to see their father, Jiemma looking at them.

"I see that you two are sparing each other."

Both daughters faced him and Nyroxas bowed.

"We only with to please you, Father."

Jiemma looked at his older daughter.

"Come Nyroxas, let's go to outside for you training."

Nyroxas nodded then left to train with Jiemma, while Minerva hung her head and went to her room.

That was another thing, since their father was trying to become a guild master to create the strongest guild in all of Fiore he only paid attention to Nyroxas. When this first happened Minerva felt like an outcast because she hasn't shown any sign of magic and her father told her that until she showed some kind sign of magic then he would have any use for her. As for the servant they knew fully well that if Minerva didn't show sign of having magic Jiemma was going to kill her whether she was his daughter or not. The servants and Minerva were at least thankful that Nyroxas didn't agree to their father's rules all that well. She would do hand to hand combat and teach Minerva about weapons whenever their father wasn't around, just to help Minerva learn something that could be useful for the time being.

That night Minerva wondered if her sister had made it back to the house. She did hear her father mumbling something about her showing weakness by crying. Minerva snuck to her sister's room and slowly peeked her head in there.

"Nee-chan, are you in here?"

Her eyes widen in horror when she saw her sister, naked and bruised up. When her sister saw her she used her arms to cover herself the best way she could. Minerva coming into the room and closing the door behind her ran to her sister's closet and got a robe. She went to her sister and put the robe on her and wrapped her arms around her. She felt her sister rest her head on her shoulder and began to rub her hand on the back of her sister's head.

"Nee-chan, what happened?"

Through her tears that were threatening to fall she spoke.

"Father...find out...that we were outside...and he beat me for it...he was about to come back and punish you but I begged him not to...since it was my fault in the...first place..."

Minerva closed her eyes and held her sister closer to her.

"Nee-chan...you know that's not true. I was the one that wanted to play."

"Minerva, I didn't want Father to hurt you even more."

Minerva nodded then spoke.

"May I spend the night in your room?"

She felt her sister nod.

"Yes, I would love that."

For the rest of the night Minerva and Nyroxas slept in the same bed, holding each other close. As Minerva was sleeping peacefully Nyroxas looked at her.

'I promise Minerva, I will get stronger so that I can protect your from Father. One of these days, we'll both be free from him.'

She leaned closer and kissed Minerva on the forehead.

The next morning Minerva woke up and looked up to see her father, Nyroxas and the servants all looking at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Nyroxas looked at her.

"Look at the room you're in."

Minerva blinked then looked around her. She saw that she was in the dojo room but then she looked up only to see her sister's bed implanted in the ceiling. That alone scared Minerva then her sister went to her and Minerva clung unto her. Both girls looked at each other then they looked at their father who had a hand on his beard as if he was in thought.

"Hmmmm, it would appear that both of them can use magic. One can use Abyss magic while the other can use Territory."

Minerva and Nyroxas just looked at their father then Jiemma left to his office to think of something. The servants went back to work and Minerva looked up at her sister.

"Nee-chan, what's going to happen?"

Her sister rubbed her cheek to try and comfort her, even just a little.

"Father is going to train you to learn how to use your magic."

"I'm scared."

Her sister hugged her close.

"I know you are but it's going to be alright. As long as we can get strong together, maybe Father won't be so hard on us."

Minerva looked at her then nodded.

A month had passed since Minerva had discovered that she had magic. The training of her father was harsh but she soon learned that her sister's training was much more brutal than hers was. She was saddened to know that but she did her best not to show weakness in front of her father whenever her sister was on the ground struggling to stand.

One day Nyroxas was looking for Minerva since their father had to cut their training short because of a sudden guild master meeting. She mentally thanked whoever called the meeting because that would give her a chance to bond with Minerva.

She soon heard silent sobbing noises coming from the basement room and went to it.

"Minerva? Are you in there?"

She heard movement and a sobbing voice.

"Nee-chan..."

Nyroxas tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Minerva what happened? Why is the door locked?"

"Father locked me in here. He told me to have all the stones to be out of his sight while he was training but when he came back I had one more but he didn't care. He told me to strip then locked me in here and told me that until he comes back. He said that if I still didn't do as he said that he would punish me even more and be without food for a week."

When Nyroxas heard that she dropped to her knees and slammed her fists into the floor, causing it to small cracks in it.

"Minerva...I'm sorry..."

Nyroxas then heard something that sounded like chains in the basement then she looked at the door.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"Are you chained to something?"

"Yes."

Something in Nyroxas snapped but she didn't say anything.

"Minerva.."

"Yes?"

"Get away from the door."

She heard movement and grabbed onto the door as if it was nothing. The moment her hands touched the door the metal door became dust. Minerva looked up and saw her sister and was about to smile but saw that there was something off about her sister. Her sister's eyes looked like there was no life in them then she watched Nyroxas rip the cuffs off her and she took of her robe, putting it on Minerva.

She got Minerva out of there and took Minerva to her room. When they got there Jiemma roared at them out of rage.

"How dare you defy me!"

Minerva was scared but she saw that her sister didn't seem to be scared. In fact her sister's head slowly turned to look at Jiemma with a death glare that scared everyone else. Then there was a black aura that coming from Nyroxas and behind her was a black portal with a shadow that came out and latched onto her back. Jiemma wasn't scared but he did wonder what it was that was making his older daughter have so much power, for her age at least.

"Nyroxas what are-"

He didn't finish when he was punched square in the face causing him to slide back a few feet then he saw that her shadow had coated her legs and she charged at him and started pounding away at his face as she was yelling at him.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! NO, YOU'RE A DISEASE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?! WE DON'T NEED YOU!"

She drew her hand back to give the final blow which was her left hand being coated in black flames and shadows with long claws then she slammed her hand to Jiemma's face.

"DIE!"

Everything exploded and went black for everyone.

When Minerva woke up she found herself in the hospital and remembered everything that had happened. She got up and went to look for her sister but then to her fear she saw Jiemma standing outside then he turned around.

"So you did survive. You're the only one who survived that attack."

Minerva's eyes widen in shock then she whimpered.

"W-what about sister, and the others?"

Jiemma turned to leave.

"All of those worthless lives are rotting in the Abyss, as for your sister; you won't being seeing her ever again."

Something inside of Minerva shattered as she felt tears streaming down her face.

'Sister, why did you do that?'

That was the last time Minerva saw her sister and left with her father to follow his morals of being in the strongest guild that was soon to be created.

**AN: Hello? How was that everyone? I hope that this was a good introduction for this story. Let me know how I did and I will update soon. Bye!**


	2. Grand Magic Games

**X791**

It had been ten years since that nightmare. From to time Minerva would have nightmares of her sister losing her rage. Ever since that day Minerva had been alone with her father so she had no one. Minerva was a mage in the Sabertooth guild. She had been a wizard in the guild and was labeled as the strongest. To others they found that amazing but to her it was nothing because her father didn't show any sign of being proud of her for being like that. She figured that because he was the master of the strongest guild she was expected to be the strongest member. Sabertooth was named the strongest guild in Fiore after the disappearance of Fairy Tail's strongest members.

Whenever Minerva was on a solo quest she would let her feelings come out but only if she was completely alone. She just missed her sister dearly but at the same time her father had convinced her that her sister had been dead because of her. He convinced her that because she was showing weakness that it was the main reason that her sister was dead. Most of all he told her that it should have been the other way because her sister showed more worth than she would ever be.

Now here she was with her team during the Grand Magic Games. Mienrva couldn't help but feel a little interested in the comeback of Fairy Tail. In fact the wizard who had caught her eye was Erza Scarlet. Minerva couldn't help but smile as she thought of a good battle against Erza, she wondered if Erza was almost as strong as she was and if she was, she wanted to know.

When the Naval battle came, Minerva waited for the weak mages to be kicked out. She had learned quickly that fairy named Lucy was also a Stellar mage, just like Yukino was. Minerva wondered if Lucy was even worth a challenge but then again chances will be very low. At first Minerva was going to do a couple of blasts at Lucy and then push her out of the water sphere but when she heard Lucy say that she was going to endure whatever hit Minerva will throw at her she wasn't going to give up, Minerva snapped.

She suddenly had a flashback of her sister smiling at her telling her that if they stay together then they both would get stronger. After Minerva heard Lucy say those words she snapped and out of rage attacked Lucy, showing her sadistic side.

When the fight was finally called off Minerva had no feeling of what she had done to Lucy and commented that Lucy was nothing more than trash. When she and her team were back at their side Minerva went to the stone hall and had her back against the wall. She made sure that she was sight and looked at her hands.

"What did I just do? She deserved it, for saying trash like that to me. She should have known her place, she was well aware that she was fighting me, the strongest wizard of the strongest guild."

When Minerva was back in her calm state she joined her team and waited for the new team of Fairy Tail to come out. Along with her team she smiled at the guild who was mainly glaring back at them.

She soon watched the battle of the Dragon slayers and Fairy Tail came out the victor. Minerva was impressed to come out with a result of how Fairy Tail fought with. The power of feelings, she saw how they bonded and were defending each other and almost made her want to gag but then again she couldn't help but think of her sister.

That evening she witnessed a sight like it again but this time it was in her guild. She and all of the other members of Sabertooth watched how Lector defended Sting and Rogue saying that people learn and get stronger from a loss battle but as expected Jiemma 'killed' him. Minerva had usedher magic to get him out of sight just to see what would happen then she saw Sting stike her father with a blast that knocked him to the floor. Being pleased with what she saw Minerva stated that after the Grand Magic Games Sting would become the next master.

The next day Minerva and her team were ready for the last day of the Grand Magic Games. Minerva was eager to just battle Kagura of Mermaid Heel and Erza of fairy Tail. She didn't really care about anyone else. She just wanted to prove that she was the strongest of the three and see Sabertooth win again.

When Minerva got her chance she fought with Kagura and Erza but she learned that they were on the same level of strength so she left the fight claiming to fight the winner when they were done fighting.

As Minerva waited she saw that Millianna had woken up and was looking at her.

"It's you! You're from Sabertooth!"

Minerva smiled at her.

"That's right."

"Let me go!"

"Nope. You're mainly here to see those two fight. I wonder who the victor is going to be."

Millianna and Minerva were both watching the fight between Erza and Kagura. Just the sight of it made Millanna sad.

"Erza...Kagura...why?"

"Because of you."

"What?"

"They are fighting because of you. You're weak, you got captured by me and now they are fighting to get you back. You're nothing more than a burden to them."

"That's not true!"

Minerva frowned but then she saw that Lector was passed out because she had knocked him out earlier for crying for Sting. Just his crying alone annoyed her and now she wondered if this whole 'family love' or 'power of feelings' is another way to get stronger. She frowned as she got an idea and looked at Millianna who just looked at her.

"What do you know of this this thing called 'family' since you seem to care for your guild mates?"

Millianna frowned at her.

"Why would I tell you? You're a heartless person that will attack without a real reason. I bet that if you had a real family you wouldn't be acting like this. I would hate to know what your siblings would think of you now, if you had any."

Minerva just looked at her then looked over at the battle between Erza and Kagura. They were still fighting then Minerva went around to where she was standing behind Millianna. She moved the cape out of the way then spoke.

"I'm bored, so you will have to entertain me with your screams."

With that being said Millianna felt a sword clawing at her back and she began to scream and beg out for Minerva to stop. After a while Minerva stopped when the screams stopped and she went back to the fight making an entrance and stabbed Kagura from behind.

When that was over it was just down to her and Erza to fight. Minerva figured that she should just toy with Erza even for a little.

That was not the case Erza had stood her ground and requipped into her Nakagami armor. Minerva feeling defenseless against the armor took a step back and then she suddenly became frightened when she saw how Erza was glaring at her.

The glare Erza was giving was the same glare that Nyroxas gave their father before she attacked him. Memories of her sisters rage began to flood back into her head as she took another step back.

"Nyroxas! NO! I-!"

Minerva didn't get to finish and was taken out by Erza in one strike from her new armor. When it was over Minerva just laid there on the ground crying while Erza left to join her team to fight Sting.

Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games.

Minerva still beaten from Erza was having a mental breakdown.

"Sister...why..."

**AN Hello! I hope that this was a good chapter and I hope that I didn't confuse you. I will update soon! Bye!**


	3. Sun Village

It had been about a month after the Grand Magic Games and Erza was at her guild eating some cake while the rest of her team did their normal routine, which was Natsu fighting Gray, Lucy and Wendy talking to Mirajane. Happy trying to get Carla to have a fish with him.

As Erza ate her cake Cana came over to her.

"Oh man Erza, you totally beat that wizard witch from Sabertooth."

Erza nodded.

"Yes but something doesn't feel right."

"Why? You beat her without trying to kill her. She deserved it and besides she was trying back off but it was too late."

Erza then remembered that it was true, Minerva was trying to beg her to stop because she had giving up but she didn't.

"You're right but that's what I mean. She called me something."

"Like what?"

"Something-roxas...no, Nyroxas."

Cana snickered.

"What kind of a lame name is that?"

"Well Minerva did speak in a different language while I was fighting her."

Erza finished her cake and went to where Levy was. Levy was reading something but then she stopped and looked at Erza.

"Hey Erza, is something wrong?"

"Will you look up a phrase for me?"

"Sure."

"What does 'Nyroxas' mean?"

Levy got right to work and after a few moments she looked at Erza.

"It's not a phrase, it's a name."

"Okay so then what does the name mean?"

Levy was looking further into the second book she had.

"Well it's not listed here but it comes from the words Nyx and Nox which means 'Night' but I don't know what else to tell you."

Erza nodded but then she looked over her shoulder to see that Natsu had a job request that had just came in.

"Hey let's go on this job. It take place in the mountains near the Sun Village."

The others on his team agreed then they all left the guild to the location of the job quest.

During the job quest Team Natsu had learned of the birth of their guild and were sent flying to the Sun Village only to have found it frozen solid. They were soon confronted by a trio of treasure hunters but split up to fight the treasure hunters and the Atlas Flame that was known to be the Sun god.

As for Erza she was alone and within moments she was transformed into a little kid, she would guess maybe 11 or 12. She was embarrassed by it when she realized how much danger she would be in if her team saw her like that.

As if it was bad just to think about she tried to summon something but soon learned that it was a beginners level she was at because of how much it took just to summon one sword.

"Looks like the Titania has lost her face."

Erza looked behind her to see Minerva coming to her with a sly smile on her face.

"Minerva! What are you doing here?"

"I just recently switched guilds and this is my first mission."

"Is this your doing?"

"No, that is my partner's magic but this talk is getting boring. Come Erza, although I doubt that you could do much in that body anyway."

With that, the beatings began.

After a while of the beatings Erza was on the ground and Minerva had pointed the sword that she had summoned at her.

"It wasn't as fun as I was hoping for it to be to toy with you but I guess that it will have to do for now."

Minerva pointed the sword at Erza's throat and smiled.

"I could just kill you but I want to hear you beg me for mercy. Who knows, I might change my mind."

Erza looked at her.

"Nyroxas..."

Minerva blinked.

"What?"

"You called me that, what does that mean?"

Minerva had a brow raised.

"Not sure why you would remember that name but I'll tell this much. That name is the name of my dead sister, not like you care since you don't have any siblings."

Erza's eyes widen.

"Why would you call me by your sister's name?"

"No reason, it slipped."

"So you're also going to let your pride of a wizard slip as well. You know as well as I do that you are better than this."

Minerva glared at Erza as she raised the sword to kill her.

However, before the sword could touch Erza someone had came and kicked Minerva who took a step back. The person kicked Minerva again sending her flying a few feet away and then slammed their palm into Erza's stomach, causing her to go back to her normal age.

Both Erza and Minerva looked at the new person but they didn't know who the person was because they wore a black hooded cloak so it hid all of their features. Minerva picked up the sword and was about to charge at the person.

"You! Show yourself before I make you!"

The figure sunk into the ground like a shadow and flowed away from them. It left the two women quiet for a few moments but then Minerva smirked.

"Maybe this might work out then, killing you like that would have left a bad taste in my mouth."

Minerva felt her brow twitch as she looked at Erza.

"You should do see a wardrobe stylist."

Erza smirked at her.

"I could same the same to you."

"What?"

Minerva looked down and blushed in embarrassment when she saw that her underwear was showing.

"Ah! When did this happen?!"

She glared at Erza who was still smirking at her while holding her lower dress.

"Why you..."

Erza threw her dress back to her and requipped into her Heart Cruise Armor.

"Hey calm down, it was an accident."

They resumed on their fight but after a while all of the ice vanished and the giants of the Sun village were back to normal without knowing what had happened to them. Minerva, seeing that her mission had failed took a hasty leave to end her fight with Erza.

"Minerva!"

"See you another time, Erza! You and I will fight on a grander stage!"

With that Minerva was gone and had left to her guild.

Later on that day Minerva had arrived to her guild but was in complete horror when she saw her guild completely destroyed.

"What...happened here?"

She went into the guild but then looked down to see a small black figure on the floor. She didn't know what it was it was so then she picked it up.

"What is this?"

"A person."

"A person?!"

Minerva looked behind her to see a accursed woman coming towards her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kyouka, leader of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros."

Minerva was on her feet looking at this woman then she glared.

"What did you do to this guild?"

Kyouka smiled.

"I wasn't the one who attacked the guild all I was looking for humans that could get stronger but none of them was worth giving power."

Kyouka's smile became a wicked one.

"What about you?"

Minerva took a step back when she realized that it was her turn.

"Stop! NO!"

Everything was black for Minerva.

**AN: Alright there is Chapter 3! I will update soon, thank you for reading!**


	4. The demon

When Minerva came to she found herself in a large lab then she looked at her hand only to see that her hand now had a black glove that covered her claws. She just looked at her now demon form with no emotion.

"So this is what it means to be a demon, my power is over flowing."

She looked before her to see three other demons of the guild and then she left out of the lab. As she walked through the hall of the lab Minerva looked down at her stomach at her guild mark and saw a mark of two hammers. Normally she would be happy about being in a strong worthy guild but since she had been forced to become a demon to be a member of the guild she felt ashamed of herself.

Just then she looked behind her and nearly froze where she stood when she saw who it was that was coming towards her.

It was her father but now as a demon. If Minerva had ever been afraid just to look at her father this was it but she didn't show it.

"Father..."

Jiemma just glared down his daughter who had now became a demon.

"Now you should be better than what you were as a human."

Just hearing how he said that made Minerva look away then Jiemma went on.

"As my only living offspring, you have one more chance to prove your worth. If you fail me one more time I will kill you myself, understood?"

Minerva looked at him.

"I understand, Father."

Her father turned to leave and Minerva just stood there with her head lowered.

_It was Father who told that demon woman Kyouka to get me and turn me into one of them._

Minerva clenched her fists as she understood what had happened. Shortly after they had went into hiding her father had told her to stay in a dark guild then he left. At the time Minerva wasn't sure what her father was planning but she really didn't like the idea of being in a dark guild and she honestly wanted to stay in Sabertooth but since she had no say in her father's plans she went with him.

"None of this would have happened to me if I had beaten Erza. I swear, I will get my revenge on Erza."

With that she went back to walking down the long stoned hallway of the demon guild.

As if by luck, there was a breach in the demon guild. Fairy Tail was a war with Tartaros and Minerva had soon found Kyouka fighting Erza. It looked like Kyouka was toying with Erza as if she was waiting for something but then Kyouka left out of the fight, running past Minerva.

"Take care of that fairy!"

Minerva smiled as she looked at Erza who was shocked to see her.

"Minerva!"

"Hello, Erza."

"Why did you..."

"I am Neo Minerva, I will give you the honor of being the first to fight me now that I have been reborn as a demon."

With that being said Minerva and Erza began to fight each other.

**Elsewhere in the guild of Tartaros**

Jiemma was watching the fight between Minerva and Erza and he glared.

"You better not fail, if you do then I will make you wish that you were never born."

**In the mountains in the land of Fiore**

There were two hooded figures that were watching the giant Cube of the demon guild. Both of them were just looking at it then one of them spoke.

"Should we get a move on?"

"Yes, that is the guild that just destroyed Fairy Tail and is trying to end the world of magic."

"Well then, let's go."

"Right."

Both hooded figures began to make their way to the Cube.

It wasn't long when the Cube turned into a giant floating demon called Alegria. It went to the ground and began to destroy Magnolia city then it went back into the air and went on it's way. Soon there was a light that sliced through Alegria and it was the Celestial Spirit King and he fought with the King of Hades Mard Geer. The fight didn't last long and the Celestial Spirit King dispelled Alegria which freed all of the wizards and soldiers that had been frozen.

**With Erza and Minerva**

There were still battling each other but Minerva was beginning to be overwhelmed by Erza and Minerva began to strike at Erza just to desperately land a hit on her. She got knocked into the ground but shot back up and went to attack Erza again.

"No! I'm the strongest!"

Erza kept on blocking her attacks then knocked to the ground the second time.

"What are you fighting against?!"

After hitting the ground hard the second time Minerva had a flashback from her childhood.

"_Why are you so weak?"_

_13 year old Minerva was her knees trying to catch her breath from all of the harsh training her father had her doing._

"_I'm sorry, Father."_

_That earned her a blow to the head as Jiemma yelled at her._

"_Are you pleading for mercy?! Stupid girl!"_

_Minerva had tears forming down her cheeks as she began to wipe them away. Her father glared at her then yelled again at her._

"_What worth are you to me if all you do is cry?! Because of your crying your sister is dead! She would have been more worthy than you'll ever be!"_

_Minerva began to cry as she began to whimper a few words out._

"_I'm sorry, please forgive me."_

_Her father's glare deepened at her._

"_Take off your clothes."_

_Something inside of Minerva shattered but she did as her father ordered her to. After she was done stripping her father took her clothes then he left her alone._

"_Until your tears have dried you can come home."_

_With he was gone and Minerva dropped to her knees letting out a small whimper._

"_Noo..."_

After Minerva had that flashback of her childhood she just stared at the ground then she heard Erza talking to her.

"What is the meaning to this fight?"

Minerva looked at her.

"There is no meaning to this fight."

"..."

"Please Erza, just kill me."

Erza just looked at her and began to approach as Minerva went on.

"I'm weak, I can't go on living in this body anymore. Just me being alive has never made anyone proud of me and because of how weak I am, my sister is dead. So please, kill me."

Erza shook her head.

"No. You are who you are. I'm sure that if your sister was alive she would want you to come back home with her."

Minerva lowered her head.

"Erza, who would want a weak demon for a sibling? Even my sister was alive, I'm certain that she would reject me."

Before Erza could say another word Mard Geer appeared to them with a carefree smile on his face then he spoke.

"I thought I had cleaned up the mess but I see that I have missed a spot. That's fine, I will just make the time to get rid of the trash here, starting with that one."

With that being said he made a shock wave to separate Erza and Minerva then he launched an attack that was aimed for Minerva. Erza was in shock when she saw that she couldn't get to Minerva in time.

"Minerva!"

When Minerva saw the blast coming to her she closed her eyes and had a small sad smile as she accepted her fate.

"Run away, Erza."

_'I'm going to join my sister, mother and everyone else I know that was killed because of me.'_

**BOOM**

When the dust cleared Minerva felt herself being held and looked up to see Sting and Rogue with their Exceeds smiling at her. Sting smiled at her as he held her bridal style.

"We come to take you home, princess."

Rogue glared ahead at Mard Geer.

"Your guild and home is Sabertooth."

Minerva just looked at Sting then Erza's words ringed in her head as tears formed down her face.

_I'm sure that someone is waiting for you to come back home._

**AN: Alright there is the next chapter and I will update soon! I hope that you liked this chapter, thank you for reading!**


	5. The return

Sting sat Minerva down and smiled at her.

"Let's return to the guild together."

Minerva just had tears streaming down her face while Mard Geer just smiled at them.

"It wouldn't matter to me, the world of magic is about to end."

Sting cracked his knuckles and stood next to Rogue who was still glaring at Mard Geer.

"Erza, take the princess, Lector and Frosch with you. Stop FACE."

Rogue not looking away from Mard Geer.

"We'll stop this guy."

Erza nodded then helped Minerva to her feet and they left with Lector and Frosch following them.

As they were walking through the destroyed halls of the guild Erza noticed that something was bothering Minerva but it didn't seem like it was the problem that they were in so she thought she's ask.

"What is bothering you?"

Minerva didn't look at her as give her answer.

"It's just that since I fought you and lost I'm afraid of what my father will do to me if he sees me."

Erza nodded then looked ahead.

"Hopefully we won't see him."

"Hopefully..."

Soon they came to a stop when Lector spoke.

"There's someone ahead."

Up ahead was Happy and Pantherlily who were surprised to see them then they joined them. Of course Minerva saw that the 'mushroom' on Happy's head was one of the Demon Gates so she plucked it right off and turned to Erza.

"This is one of the Demon Gates, I'm sure that he knows where the Control room is."

She gave the 'mushroom' to Erza and they went back to walking with Franmalth telling them where to go.

As they were walking Minerva was showing concern about Sting and Rogue since they had saved her. That itself made her think of her sister and she lowered her head to look at the ground.

"Nyroxas..."

Erza looked at her and all four Exceeds looked at her while Lector was the one to talk.

"Who's Nyroxas?"

Minerva kept her gaze to the ground.

"She's my sister...but she's dead."

They went on walking.

It wasn't long when they found the control room and went inside. As they were in there all of them were caught under Sayla's macro. Mira did rush in but she was kicked by Kyouka before she could take Sayla out. Kyouka smirked as she looked back at the others who were still under Sayla's macro.

"Help won't be coming for you, you'll just choke yourselves to your dea-"

She didn't finish as she and Sayla were kicked into wall by two hooded figures. Thanks to that Sayla's macro was released freeing everyone that was trapped under it.

"That was perfect, Sarah."

"Same to you Kayrah."

Kyouka got to her feet and Sayla sat up both demons glaring at the two hooded figures that sounded like women. Sayla glaring at them with full anger in her voice.

"Why you...!"

The two hooded figures took their hoods off and everyone was shocked. The two new people that came into the control room looked just like Kyouka and Sayla. The one that looked like Kyouka had black hair and wolf like feet while the demon that looked like Sayla didn't have horns but a demon tail.

Both of them were smiling then Kyouka glared at them.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kayrah and this is Sarah."

Sarah looked at the two demons who were looking at them then spoke.

"It would appear that we got here first."

Kayrah smirked.

"That's fine with me."

Kyouka charged at them and Kayrah began to fight her while Sarah fought with Sayla who was soon overwhelmed by her. After beating Sayla, Sarah went to Mira and revived her so that she could stand. Erza and the others were wondering who they were then Happy asked.

"Just who are you? Why do you look so much like them?"

Pantherlily then was in awe.

"You're from Edolas!"

Sarah nodded.

"Yes we are."

Minerva looked at Erza.

"Edolas? What's that?"

Erza just looked at them.

"It's another world of us but we're the complete opposite."

Sarah just looked at them.

"Well, I see you two are acting normal."

Erza blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You see in Edolas you and Minerva are always together to the point if anyone was looking for either of you, both of you are together. The cats on the other hands are from there but they were brought to Earthland, 13 years ago."

Kayrah was still fighting with Kyouka but they seemed to be at the same level of power as they were fighting and it was starting to annoy Kyouka.

"So I'm fight my clone?! What's next, she could use the same curse as me?!"

Kayrah frowned.

"Not really, we lost our magic 7 years ago. All we can do is travel back and forth between Edolas and Earthland."

Minerva just looked away.

"I bet my double is happy, I'm sure she still has her sister."

Kayrah and Sarah both shook their heads as they spoke in unison.

"No. Your counterpart fears her sister for dear life to the point that there was a restraining order and she got kicked out of the city."

Minerva just looked at Sarah then looked away.

Just then there was an explosion and everyone saw who it was. It was Jiemma and he was glaring deadly at Minerva who was in fear then Kayrah frowned.

"So that's Jiemma of Earthland, how creepy to see him like this."

Sarah nodded then Jiemma looked at them.

"When I'm with these kids you demons are next!"

Kayrah didn't look worried and neither did Sarah who just looked away.

"Should we be afraid or just fight him?"

"I wouldn't."

Jiemma released a blast attack at them but the blast was stopped as if something or someone was eating it. When the blast cleared and everyone saw that there was a new person that wore a hooded cloak.

Kayrah smiled at them as she spoke.

"Perfect timing as always, Jaguar."

Sarah nodded.

"I'm sure you would be more than happy to take those two demons out on your own."

The hooded person called Jaguar spoke.

"Of course, it wouldn't bother me one bit. That blast did give me a boost in power."

Happy just looked at the new person.

"It sounded like a female."

Frosch nodded.

"Fro thinks so too."

The hooded figure turned to look at Kyouka who was frowning at her.

"Who are you?"

"So you're the demon that snuck into Succubus Eye after I destroyed it and then brought Minerva here."

Kyouka charged at her to kick her but Jaguar side stepped, grabbing her foot then slammed Kyouka into the ground so hard that her spine broke in a few places along with a few ribs. After that Kyouka was out cold and everyone was in shock just to see that.

Erza was just in shock.

"She took her out in one swing?"

Jiemma just glared at Jaguar.

"You're strong, but that won't matter when I'm through with you!"

He launched a blast but this time Jaguar wasn't harmed and she still stood where she stood. When the dust cleared everyone was in shock to see who Jaguar was.

"Nyroxas Orlando, at your service."

Lector was the first to talk.

"She looks just like the Lady."

Frosch nodded.

"Fro agrees."

Minerva's eyes were widen and tears were forming in them.

"Nyroxas..."

**AN: Yes! Nyroxas is back! Sorry for not letting Erza to fight Kyouka in this chapter I just wanted to change it for something else! I still hope that you liked this chapter and I will update soon!**


	6. Abyss Dragon slayer

When Nyroxas heard her name she looked over to see Minerva. In a heartbeat she went from calm to all glomp and tackle hug Minerva.

"You're okay."

She looked at Minerva but was a little stunned to see that Minerva had tears streaming down her face and that she was a demon. Nyroxas just looked at her then looked at Kayrah who said it.

"He had her to become a demon."

Nyroxas stood up then turned to face Jiemma.

"So you're the one who did this to her."

Jiemma still glaring just looked at her.

"Yes I did, what are you going to do about it?"

In a flash Nyroxas punched him square in the face that sent him sliding back and everyone was in shock but Minerva seemed to be recalling her childhood when she saw Nyroxas attack their father out of rage and she began to tremble as she silently whispered.

"...not again..."

Erza heard her then placed a hand on her shoulder then they heard Nyroxas talking.

"Kayrah, Sarah get them to a safer place. I don't want any of you near me like this."

Kayrah and Sarah nodded as they got Erza and the others out of there to a safer place. As for Jiemma he just looked at Nyroxas.

"To think that you were still alive all of these years. Minerva and I assumed that you were dead."

Nyroxas glared at him.

"I can say the same about you, but I'm glad that to know that my little sister is still alive."

"Not for long, since she failed me again I have no use for her."

"No you don't because I'm going to kill you."

"Such talk coming from someone like you."

"Just so you know, I'm the last thing you will ever see."

With that being said she had had black flames that danced around her body and her skin became a solid black, making her a shadow person with glowing eyes. The black flames were also rising from her body and she had claws.

**With the others**

They had came to the dragons that were gathered and Erza stayed with Minerva to keep her comfort. To Erza's surprise Minerva was clinging onto her as if her life depended on it. Erza wasn't sure what to say as she rubbed Minerva back then Sting went to them.

"What happened?"

Erza looked at him.

"Minerva's sister is fighting their father."

"The princess has an older sister?"

"Yes her name is Nyroxas but the demons who came with her called her Jaguar."

All the dragons froze in fear then Rogue looked at his foster father.

"Is something wrong?"

The Shadow dragon looked at them.

"Did you say Jaguar?"

Erza and Minerva looked at them then the Light dragon lowered his head.

"Well you see, Nyroxas isn't the same magic user she was as a child. Her magic itself became more than what she was trying to do."

Gajeel blinked.

"What do you mean?"

The Iron dragon looked at him.

"When she was younger she released her magic that she was born with and unleashed a world gate. When she came to she was no longer in Earthland, she was in Edolas. During her time there she became a vessel to the dragon slayer magic and it was implanted into her body, but it wasn't like lacrima that the second and third generation of you dragon slayers."

Wendy looked at her foster mother.

"So that means Nyroxas is a dragon slayer, what generation is she?"

**With Nyroxas and Jiemma**

Jiemma had been taking quite the beating but he wanted to know what was making his older daughter so strong. Every time he launched his magic at her she just consumed it as if it was a meal.

"There's no way, your Abyss magic magic doesn't allow you to consume magic! What are you?!"

"I'm not just an Abyss user of the 18 battle Deities of our bloodline, I'm also the Fourth generation of the dragon slayers! The Abyss dragon after the Apocalypse dragon!"

Jiemma's eyes widen then Nyroxas put her hands together as she gathered her magic and dragon slayer magic together. She charged at him and started pounding him anywhere on his body she touched.

"YOU BASTARD! NO, YOU'RE A PLAGUE! TAKE THIS YOU DISEASE! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING WHAT YOU ARE!"

She placed both of her Abyss magic coated hands on Jiemma's face then released the final blow.

"**ABYSS DRAGON BLAZE!"**

From where everyone else was standing they all saw a giant black torrent where the fallen guild of Tartaros was. When it was all over everyone was in shock and Minerva just looked at the black torrent that soon vanished then they all saw a something coming toward them and braced themselves.

Nyroxas joined with them and she turned back to normal in her normal attire. Her outfit was the same Eastern dress that Minerva first wore in Grand Magic Games but hers was black and dark gray. Nyroxas just looked at them then she saw Minerva and went to her.

"Minerva..."

Out of fear Minerva tried to get away from her but was against the tree and she was terrified with her hands up. Nyroxas didn't like what she was seeing then she crouched down and grabbed Minerva hands and gently moved them down as she looked at Minerva.

"Minerva.."

"Please..forgive me..."

"Why are you asking me to forgive you?"

Minerva looked at her with tears streaming down her face.

"Because I...I thought you died because of me...for being weak."

Nyroxas knew what she meant by that, their father had brainwashed her into thinking it was her fault for being weak that everyone died. Nyroxas placed a hand on Minerva's head and brought their heads together.

"You didn't do anything, I didn't know how to control my magic and sent everyone to different places and I accidentally sent myself to Edolas. No one died that day."

Minerva just looked at her then Nyroxas let her go then stood up.

"Of course, we do have to do something about those demon features of yours."

"How?"

Just then Kayrah smiled as she placed her talon hands on Minerva's shoulders.

"Simple, just like my counterpart I can absorb you demon cells and replace them with human ones."

With that Minerva went with Kayrah behind the bush while the others were still recovering from their battles. Sting and Rogue both went to Nyroxas who was looking at them.

"You're Sting and Rogue, right?"

They both looked at her and Sting nodded.

"Yes, and you're the Lady's older sister right?"

"Yes, we're identical twins."

He smiled.

"Wow, based on how you were acting just now, I bet you two were very close as kids."

Nyroxas smiled at him.

"We were."

Nyroxas looked at Erza who was looking at her.

"Thank you for being there for my sister and not killing her."

Erza blinked.

"You knew about that?"

"Yes. You reminded her of me through your actions and didn't give up on her while doing so."

She paused.

"Although it was a while for me to figure out what your handwriting was because it was sloppy to the point I had to fold it up a few times to see what it said."

Erza just gave a stare at her but didn't say anything.

Just then Minerva came out and Nyroxas went to her and hugged her but Minerva didn't hug her back. She wondered why so then she looked at Minerva who was looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

Minerva had her head lowered.

"It's like you're back from the dead, this whole time I felt so alone."

Nyroxas brought a hand up to her sister's cheek and caressed it.

"But you're not alone. You have friends that care for you to come and get you from this place, not caring if you were a demon."

"..."

"I know what will cheer you up, but I advise you to hide."

Minerva wondered what she meant by that then Nyroxas turned around covering her eyes.

"1, 2, 3."

Minerva's eyes widen then she made a run for it while everyone else was just watching then Nyroxas stopped counting.

"10. Ready or not, here I come."

Nyroxas began to search for Minerva.

**AN: Nyroxas has killed their father and everyone learned that she is a new dragon slayer. Is Minerva going to accept what just happened to her or will she pull away from her long lost sister. Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	7. Reunited sisters and memory

After everyone split up to go their homes Nyroxas, Kayrah and Sarah went with the Sabertooth team. As they were walking Minerva wasn't looking at them nor did she say a single word. Just that alone made Kayrah look at Nyroxas who seemed to have noticed but didn't say anything. Nyroxas looked at Sting who was leading the group.

After a while of walking they all sat down to take a break and Nyroxas looked at Sting.

"So you're the guild master of Sabertooth right?"

Sting looked at her.

"Yeah."

Lector smiled.

"Yeah, Sting-kun made the guild a new one! We even have a pool now!"

Frosch raised a hand.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Rogue looked at her.

"So you three are from Edolas, what is that place?"

Nyroxas closed her eyes smiling.

"Edolas is the complete opposite of Earthland were the personality is switched. Sadly the past 7 years of that world was in a great disaster."

Lector looked at her.

"Why?"

"There was a king by the name of Faust that was having his army to kill all of the guild dark and good for the sake of keeping magic running in their world. When magic became very limited only two guilds remained standing, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Those two guilds had became dark guilds just to find more ways to survive to get away from the Fairy Hunter and the Cougar. Both guild joined forces after they lost half of their members to the former king but then the prince returned and he took out the king and became the new king of Edolas."

Rogue looked at her.

"So what happened next?"

Nyroxas looked at the ground.

"King Mystogan took over and Edolas no longer runs on magic but then four years later some random plague came to the Royal city causing former and non wizards to be infected by it."

Sting leaned in closer.

"So what caused the plague to come like that?"

"You see, right at the end of Faust's reign he had created a machine to make himself a dragon of some sort. The first generation of dragon slayers were able to defeat him but all the magic that had been taken from both the Fire and the Sky dragon were still trapped in the false dragon. King Mystogan had the false dragon to be place in a dungeon where it would never be seen again but after four years the trapped magic seeped throughout the land but no one could tell until it was too late."

Rogue blinked.

"How were you able to tell if someone was infected by it?"

"There were a few ways, people would say that they were cold and it was a hot day, some were losing hair, some would suddenly just faint but if it got too bad they would fall into a coma."

Lector and Frosch were hanging onto each other.

"Scary..."

"Fro agrees."

Kayrah looked at the sky it was getting late and they all needed to set up camp. She then looked at Nyroxas with a smirk on her face.

"Sarah, Nyroxas let's go get some food and firewood."

All three of them nodded then left. After they had left Sting and the others looked at Minerva who was staring aimlessly at the ground. Sting wondered if she was alright so he went to her.

"Princess, are you alright?"

"Is this a dream?"

"Hm?"

"My sister, was alive this whole time?"

Sting just looked at her then brought her into an embrace since he didn't know what else to do.

"Well she's here."

Lector nodded.

"That's right and she fought your father!"

Frosch smiled.

"Fro agrees."

Minerva grabbed onto Sting's vest tightly.

"But...this whole time...I thought she was dead."

Rogue looked away.

"Because your father had convinced you that it was true but we heard your sister say that she thought it was the other way around but learned that she got sent to Edolas."

Sting smiled at Minerva.

"And now look, she gained a lot out of it and saved both Edolas and everyone from your father."

Minerva just looked at him with tears streaming down her face then she looked away.

"But...it's still...so much to take in."

**With Nyroxas and the others**

After collecting firewood and were all at the river looking for good food to have Kayrah looked at Nyroxas.

"Why didn't you just tell them the whole reason you became the Abyss dragon slayer?"

"That's a story that I wanted to tell Minerva when she was ready for me to talk to her."

Sarah nodded.

"True, at this point Minerva won't be talking because all these years she thought that Nyroxas was dead and whatever hellish of a childhood she had alone, really messed her up."

Nyroxas punched a boulder causing a large hole in it.

"Also while I was in Edolas I learned the hard way that everyone feared me because of who I was. At first I thought it was because I lost control of my magic but then I soon learned that I was in Edolas because of it."

Nyroxas dropped to her knees and went on.

"I'll never forget that look of fear that was on my sister's face when she saw me."

Kayrah nodded then closed her eyes.

"That was also when the king had you to come to court for the whole city. You were questioned and you kept telling them that you had no idea what they were talking about then after you made a comment about Erza that's when the king just had you to be exiled from the kingdom and to have you live by yourself."

Nyroxas looked at her.

"To be honest, that part didn't bother me it was just the whole 'my sister feared me for dear life' that's what bothered me the most."

Sarah looked at her.

"At least you don't have to go through that again."

Nyroxas lowered her head.

"No but explaining everything to Minerva about what happened isn't going to be easy."

"We should start heading back."

When they came back with the firewood and food they saw that the camp was already set up with a few tents.

Sting looked at them smiling.

"We're all ready here."

Nyroxas smiled then started the fire.

"Alright then, I'll get started on supper."

Lector smiled at her.

"You cook as well?"

"Yes, why?"

"The Lady cooks too."

Fro raised both his hands.

"Fro agrees."

Nyroxas looked at Minerva who was sitting on a log and was looking at her.

"Want to join me in cooking supper, Minerva?"

Minerva didn't say anything but she did get up and walked over.

As the Orlando sisters were cooking all sorts of meals with all of the fish that was captured everyone was enjoying the smell of the cooked food and they were drooling. When the meals were ready everyone dug right in and were all blushing at how amazing the food was.

When they were done eating Rogue looked at them.

"That was great."

Lector smirked.

"I bet the Lady in Edolas cooks too!"

All three women were silent then Nyroxas shook her head.

"No but she's an amazing seamstress and blacksmith."

Minerva blinked then Sting raised a brow.

"Really?"

Nyroxas nodded then pointed at her dress.

"She made this dress for me before I came here."

After a little bit more talking everyone got ready for bed.

After a while Minerva woke up and looked up to see that the fire was still going but she saw that Nyroxas wasn't in her sleeping bag and she wondered where Nyroxas went to so she quietly got out of hers and began to look around.

She soon saw Nyroxas sitting by the river and went to her.

"Nyroxas, what are you still doing up?"

Nyroxas looked at her.

"I just couldn't sleep."

Minerva sat next to her but had her head down.

"..."

"..."

"...Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Minerva looked at her.

"Why?"

"All these years both of us thought that one of us had died but it wasn't true. We both had it hard and felt so alone but now we both have friends that cherish us."

Minerva looked at her then Nyroxas pulled her into an embrace.

"There's something else I want to tell you but I won't until you're ready to hear it."

Minerva looked at her then nodded.

"Alright."

"Okay, let's get back to the camp."

They both got up and went back to the camp. Nyroxas got to her sleeping bag and went to sleep and Minerva just waited for her to sleep but then she went Nyroxas and climbed into her sleeping bag. After snuggling up to her Minerva felt Nyroxas place a hand on her cheek then her arms wrapped around Minerva. Minerva smiled and went to sleep while Nyroxas had a thought going in her head before going to sleep.

'I feel like I have down this before, but when?'

**AN:YES! Chapter 7 is done! I hope that you all liked the chapter and I will update soon!**


	8. Welcome back, Minerva

For the next few days they went on walking through the forest to head back to the Sabertooth guild. As they were walking Kayrah and Sarah noticed that Minerva wouldn't look at Nyroxas who from time to time look at her. Both of them wanted to say something but Nyroxas would at them which made them both keep quiet.

When they arrived to the Sabertooth guild Sting and Rogue had Minerva to take the lead. When they got inside everyone in Sabertooth ran towards her with open arms. Even Yukino had welcomed her and after being welcomed back by them Minerva had tears streaming down her face. She felt that she was welcomed to a home that she always wanted.

Outside Nyroxas, Kayrah and Sarah were smiling as they heard all of the happy commotion in the guild. Sarah looked at Nyroxas while Kayrah spoke.

"It looks like you won't have to tell her what all happened."

Sarah nodded.

"I agree, she's happy that she has a guild that missed her."

Nyroxas looked back at the Sabertooth guild then began to walk away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't want to burden her about the past, I much rather see her moving forward. I'm just thankful she's alive."

Sarah closed her eyes.

"So are we heading back to Edolas?"

Nyroxas nodded.

"Yeah, I have to go back anyway."

Just then Nyroxas felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her from walking away. She then felt the hand on her shoulder come off and a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her upper back. Nyroxas looked behind her to see that it was Minerva who was hugging her then she spoke.

"Minerva..."

"Please, don't go."

"I wasn't going to leave forever. I was going to visit you."

Minerva looked at her.

"How come you can't stay?"

"I have to be in Edolas to help with medicine which is every month."

Minerva blinked.

"Medicine? What for?"

Nyroxas looked away.

"I would have to tell you the real reason I became the Abyss dragon slayer but I'm not going to tell you now."

"When will you tell me?"

"I will tell you when you are ready. Right now, stay with your friends and when I come back, I will tell you everything."

Minervalet her go then lowered her head. Nyroxas went to her and pulled her into an embrace and caressed Minerva's head.

"I'm so glad you're alive. It scared me so much that I couldn't focus right."

Minerva didn't say anything then she felt her sister kiss her forehead then she hugged her sister back.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

After the hug Nyroxas turned to leave followed by Kayrah and Sarah. Minerva watched as they left then she headed back into her guild only to be hugged by Sting who had a drink ready for them.

"Come on princess, let's drink!"

Minerva smiled at him then joined him.

About two weeks later Minerva was in the East forest walking but then she stopped to see that Nyroxas was there.

"Sister..."

Nyroxas looked up and saw her coming to her.

"Minerva..."

They both hugged each other then they sat down and Minerva looked at Nyroxas.

"I was wondering about my counterpart in Edolas. I bet she was surprised to see you."

Nyroxas looked at the ground with a sad smile on her face.

"Well not really."

"Hm?"

"Yeah, Edolas Minerva was afraid of me that she would beg me to stay away from her. At the time I didn't realize how bad it was."

"How bad was it?"

Nyroxas closed her eyes.

"I didn't realize that in Edolas everyone feared me and our father had put a restraining order on me. When I learned that, I only thought it was because of my magic but I ignored the order from our father and then the king himself got involved. It turned out that no one wanted me in the city so the king had me exiled."

Minerva's eyes widen.

"How long we you exiled for?"

"Well, I was too distraught to listen about how long I was out for. I arrived at an island and just began to work on my magic. I think I was there for 8 years so I had to be 16 when I met Kayrah and Sarah."

"I bet they were nice to you right?"

Nyroxas shook her head.

"Not a chance. When I first met them they were with their guild Tartaros who were coming to the island. When they saw that I was there they just felt the need to provoke me saying these like I was worse than them, and that the kingdom much rather have them than have me. At first I didn't care but one of them said that you were thankful that I wasn't there, then I snapped."

Minerva looked away.

"Did you ever find out why my counterpart was afraid of you?"

Nyroxas looked at the sky.

"I did, it turned out my counterpart was the total opposite of me to the point that she said something that really annoyed me."

"What did she say?"

Nyroxas clenched her fists.

"My counterpart said that she wouldn't care if yours died and mentioned that your counterpart was a waste of life in the first place."

Minerva was in shock.

"So what did you do?"

"I killed her then I was put into prison without saying what had happened."

Minerva leaned on her sister and Nyroxas wrapped an arm around her.

"Just so you know Minerva, that was just the start of how I became the Abyss dragon slayer."

**AN: There is Chapter 8! I know this was a little confusing but in the next couple of chapters it will be about what happened to Nyroxas when she got to Edolas. I hope that this was a good chapter and I will update soon!**


	9. Edolas part 1

**AN: Just a reminder, this chapter and the next chapter will only be about what happened to Nyroxas after the accident. So these two chapters will be SUPER long, but I hope that you like them!**

**Now, on with the story!**

8 year old Nyroxas woke up but found herself in the forest. She sat up and put a hand on her head as she looked around. Everything looked normal for a forest then she looked up at the sky. It looked green instead of blue with white clouds. She blinked then lowered her head.

"What happened to me and where am I?"

Just then her eyes flashed into fear when she recalled attacking her father to defend Minerva.

"Oh no!"

She began to look high and low for her sister. For three days Nyroxas searched the forest, the desert and she soon found a large city that was floating in the air. She went to it using her magic which was acting funny so she teleported herself to the city.

She arrived to the city and was crouching on a roof top looking for her sister.

"I don't remember any of these places."

She went to another roof top and smiled when she spotted a girl that looked just like her.

"Minerva!"

Nyroxas jumped of the roof top and ran towards Minerva who didn't see in time and was tackle to the ground. Nyroxas hugged Minerva and held her close to her as she kissed Minerva many times on her cheeks and rubbed her head.

"You're okay. I'm so glad you're okay."

Nyroxas heard a sniff and looked at Minerva who was looking at her with tears in her eyes. Nyroxas saw that Minerva's tears weren't tears of joy but instead they were tears of fear. Nyroxas guessed that it was because her magic scared Minerva so then she shyly smiled at her sister.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to snap like that. I promise I won't do it again."

Minerva's expression didn't change then Nyroxas got an idea and put her hands on Minerva's shoulders.

"I know, let's play Hide n Seek."

"...no."

"Why not? That's your favorite game."

"Not anymore."

"How come?"

"Last time we played that together, you came at me with a butcher knife."

Nyroxas blinked then looked away.

"I don't remember doing something like that."

"And I woke up in the hospital with four broken ribs."

Nyroxas's eyes widened then she backed off.

"Did you fall?"

Minerva was on her knees with her head lowered.

"No, you pushed me off a tree branch."

Nyroxas raised a brow.

"When was this?"

"Two months ago."

Nyroxas rubbed the back of her head but then the next thing she knew was she was hit away from Minerva. She got to her feet and looked up to see their father glaring at her but what got her attention is that Minerva ran to hide behind him.

"Nyroxas, have you forgotten what the one rule that was given by me and the king?"

"A rule given to my by you and the king? What rule?"

Just then the Royal Army came and the king appeared.

"Nyroxas, you have broke the rule of the restraining order of staying away from your sister. Since you have broken that rule of your father and me your punishment is death."

Nyroxas took a step back.

"Wait a second, since when was an order like that given to me?"

"A month ago, when your sister was in the hospital with four broken ribs."

"...oh..."

"Arrest her."

Nyroxas made a run for it and the Royal Army chased after her.

Nyroxas ran all over the city and was being careful as she ran from the soldiers. She through alley ways and streets to confuse them then she ran into the west tower of the kingdom to hide there.

As she hid from the soldiers she wondered what was going on. She now understood why Minerva was scared of her, well not really only a few things. She looked around but saw that she was safe then turned the corner only to run into someone. She looked to see who it was that she ran into only to see that it was Erza.

"Ms. Scarlet, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Fairy Tail?"

Erza narrowed her brow at Nyroxas who took a step back.

"But then again it's your life, you can do what you want."

"..."

"I'm going now."

Before she could leave Erza grabbed her by her hair and dragged her away.

When they got to a stone pathway that had no walls Erza held Nyroxas in the extreme high air. Nyroxas looked down then at Erza who was looking at her.

"Tell me who you are."

"I'm Nyroxas, Minerva's older twin sister and Jiemma's daughter!"

"I know that, but tell me something else."

"What is there to tell, even if you did drop me off here I'll be able to use my magic and fly to a safe place?"

"Will you?"

"Yes."

"Have you forgotten that we lost our supply of magic a month ago?"

There was a pause.

"It has?"

"Yes. Now why would you think otherwise?"

"Because I was able to glide and teleport myself to this city but then again my gliding was acting weird as if I couldn't control it."

"That's right, so if I were to drop you, you will fall to your death."

Nyroxas had her eyes clothes then spoke.

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"Why is everyone acting strange here?"

"What makes you say that?"

Nyroxas had her eyes open and tears streaming down her face.

"First I thought my sister was dead because I went bezerk attack our father but he deserved it. I just found my sister in the city and she's afraid of me and now she much rather be with our father which is the complete opposite of what I know of her! Then there's you and the king. You wouldn't give up anything to leave Fairy Tail, I know that you and Jellal love each other despite your past of being slaves but why leave a guild to join the kingdom?!"

Erza brought Nyroxas back and dropped her on the ground.

"If what you are saying is true, then turn around and show me your back."

Nyroxas wasn't sure why Erza asked her that but she turned around, lifting her shirt and showed her back to Erza. She wasn't sure what Erza was looking for then Erza nodded.

"Alright kid, follow me."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Who knows?"

Nyroxas followed Erza away to the Throne room but nearly froze in her tracks when she saw Minerva and her father there. The king and all of his soldiers were in here and Erza had Nyroxas to stand in the very center while she went to the king and whispered something in his ear. When she was done the king looked at Nyroxas and spoke for all to hear.

"Nyroxas, it would appear that you are guilty but since you're still a child that just needs to be alone I will have mercy on your punishment. Your punishment will be Exile."

Nyroxas bowed.

"Yes your Highness, thank you."

With that Nyroxas turned to leave but she saw that Minerva was looking at her with no expression but Nyroxas then left.

Later on that day Nyroxas was walking out of the city but she stopped when she saw Minerva walking from some place.

Nyroxas thought that saying goodbye to her sister would be alright so she went to Minerva and hugged her gently from behind. Minerva flinched but she didn't say anything.

"At least you're alive, I'm thankful for that."

"..."

"Goodbye little sister."

With that she kissed Minerva on the cheek then left out of the city. Before she could get too far Minerva spoke up.

"...wait..."

Nyroxas stopped and looked at her.

"Yes?"

Minerva tossed her something and Nyroxas caught it. Before she could thank Minerva, she saw that Minerva was gone.

Nyroxas didn't fully become sad but she did look at the bundle Minerva tossed her and saw that there was a note.

_Just because you're leaving doesn't mean I'm going to miss you. You're not my sister, you're a monster!_

Something in Nyroxas shattered but she left out of the city away from people, the kingdom and her sister.

She arrived to the deep part of the forest and began to make camp for her to live in. She sat alone in her hut and layed on her back as she aimlessly stared at the note that Minerva had given her.

"Am I really a...monster?"

She just layed there then she got up and went outside to stare at the green sky above her.

"All I ever wanted to do was be there for her and protect her from our father. Now, she just wants to be with our father instead of me all because my magic."

She lifted her hands up and looked at them. She saw that her nails looked more like claws because of how sharp they looked.

"I am a monster...and monsters are always alone."

She went back into her hut and fell fast asleep from being very tired and from all the information that she had received in such a short time.

**AN: There is Chapter 9! I hope that you all liked the chapter!**


	10. Edolas part 2

8 years had went by for Nyroxas and she was now 16. The whole time that she was in the forest she was only working on hand to hand combat. Since she had been forced to leave out of the Royal city she had no contact with anyone or even animals. There had been times that she would be able to activate some of her magic but it wouldn't work as well as she hoped it would.

One day she was walking through the forest but then she stopped when she saw two outfits that were neatly folded. If she had to guess the clothes belonged to a female but she looked ahead and saw a river. She sat down on the boulder next to the neatly folded clothes and waited as she wondered who else was in the forest.

It wasn't too long when she got her answer and saw two female demons coming to her. When the two demons saw her both of them instantly became frightened and stepped back. Nyroxas wasn't surprised to see that then she spoke.

"Aren't you two going to get dressed?"

The demon with the tail backed away from her.

"I didn't know that you were here."

Nyroxas just looked at them.

"I've been here for 8 years."

The tall demon blinked.

"Wait a second, aren't you going to kill us, Cougar?"

Nyroxas just looked away.

"Why would I?"

"You are known to kill people for your amusement, in fact you were just in Royal city last week."

Nyroxas lowered her head.

"I never left the forest so you have me mistaken for someone else."

The short demon just looked at her.

"No, you're Nyroxas. You're the one woman that all of Edolas fears because of how cruel you are."

Nyroxas got to her feet.

"It's not true! I've been exiled for 8 years in this forest! So whoever it is you're talking about, I'm not them!"

The two female demons just looked at her then they looked at each other.

"Kayrah, something's really off."

The demon called Kayrah just looked at Nyroxas then spoke.

"One more test, how do you feel about Minerva?"

Nyroxas looked away.

"Despite that she called me a monster, I still hold her dear to me."

"You sound like you never wanted to hurt her or leave her alone."

"Those were the last things I ever wanted to do to her."

Kayrah looked at her friend.

"Sarah, let's take her to the city, just so that she could see her sister from a far."

Sarah nodded then all three of them left to the Royal city.

When they got there Nyroxas noticed how the sky looked dark as if it was going to rain but the air felt humid. As they were walking Nyroxas looked at the city and saw how it looked like it had been attacked by something.

"What happened to the city?"

Kayrah looked at her.

"The city was overwhelmed with some kind of sickness that only humans would suffer from."

"What kind of sickness?"

Sarah closed her eyes.

"A sickness that leads to death."

All three of them went on walking but then they arrived to a hospital. Nyroxas walked into the hospital and hid around a corner when she saw her father talking to a doctor. What she heard made her worry a little but she did her best just to listen.

"Doctor how is she?"

"So far it's just the beginning of the sickness, if we can find medicine we can at least cut the dizziness from her."

Jiemma nodded then walked into the room that he and the doctor had just walked out of. After the doctor was gone Nyroxas went to the hall and peeked into the room to see Jiemma sitting in a chair with his hand caressing Minerva's cheek.

Minerva was sleeping in a hospital bed with a mask covering her mouth and a machine that was attached to her arm. Just seeing Minerva in such a state like that was horrifying to see that Nyroxas wanted to come into the room but she remembered the fact that she had been exiled.

'I'll come back.'

She turned to leave out of the hospital and went to a random roof top to think of what to do. As she was sitting there Kayrah and Sarah found her. Kayrah smiled at her then spoke.

"You really aren't the same Nyroxas I heard about, I thought you hated your sister."

Sarah spoke next.

"So what are you going to do?"

Nyroxas looked at them.

"Do either of you know how this sickness got started?"

Kayrah blinked then looked away.

"A little, about a good 8 years ago there was a battle of the dragon and dragon slayers. The dragon slayers were of three elements, fire, sky and iron. All three were fighting against a false metal dragon that was able to absorb their magic but then it took in too much that it fallen. Since then it was locked away under the kingdom so that no one would find it."

Nyroxas looked at them and got to her feet.

"8 years ago, as in the same night that Edolas lost all of it's magic?"

"Yes."

Nyroxas nodded then she turned her head to see her father walking but he was alone. Nyroxas just looked at him then she quietly went to the way of the hospital.

When it was night time Nyroxas hid from all the doctors and nurses so that she could visit her sister.

Minerva was laying in the bed that she was in but then she felt a bit of pressure on her but she was the only one in her room.

'Father...where are you?'

She had her eyes closed as if trying not to cry but then she heard the door slide open and footsteps approached her bed. Minerva didn't feel that it was her father but she pretended to be asleep as she layed in her bed. Her blood ran cold when she heard the voice of her older sister next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Minerva."

Minerva didn't move from her spot but then she heard a new voice.

"Hey Nyroxas why did you want me to come here?"

"You could take a sample of my sister's DNA and figure out what kind of medicine she needs to get better."

"You do realize that I'm a demon who's curse can drain people if I touch them."

"Well then, what about..."

"Nyroxas I know you said that you wanted your sister to be alright but this is too much of a risk of life and death here."

"..."

"Come on."

"Alright but I'm not going to give up on her."

"Fair deal."

Minerva heard footsteps leaving her bed and the door closing. She opened her eyes only to see Nyroxas's face inches from her with a wicked smile on her face.

"I knew you were awake."

Minerva was scared as tears streamed down her cheeks. Nyroxas sat on a chair then she looked at Minerva.

"Please, don't kill me."

"Why would I kill you? You're my little sister."

Minerva didn't look at her then Nyroxas looked away.

"If you don't want me here then I'll leave."

She stood up to leave but stopped when she felt her wrist being grabbed. She looked behind her at Minerva to see that she was scared.

"Please, I'm scared. I don't want to be alone."

Nyroxas looked at her then sat on the side of the bed and looked at Minerva.

"Alright, I won't leave you alone but during the daytime I will have to go, is that okay?"

Minerva nodded and Nyroxas wiped her tears away. Minerva was surprised about that then she blushed looking away.

"Um, Nyroxas..."

"Yes?"

"Will you sleep next to me?"

Nyroxas smiled and climbed right into the bed. After climbing into the bed she wraped both arms around Minerva, tucking her head into her neck.

"Just rest Minerva, I'm here."

Minerva just looked at her then she closed her eyes and went to sleep as she was in her sister's arms.

'So warm...'

Nyroxas smiled and kissed Minerva's forehead and went to sleep with a thought in her head.

'I missed this, holding you.'


	11. Edolas part 3

The next morning when Minerva woke up she saw that the sun was up but she felt that she was alone in the bed. She moved her arm but blinked when she felt how warm the other side of the bed felt as if it wasn't long that Nyroxas had left.

Minerva heard the door open and saw her father coming to her.

"Minerva, you're awake?"

Minerva sat up and looked at him.

"Father."

He hugged her and rubbed her back.

"I see that you're able to sit up but what did you do for that to happen?"

Minerva remembered last night then looked at her father.

"Nyroxas was here."

Jiemma had his hands on her shoulders.

"What did she do to you?"

Minerva looked at him.

"She didn't hurt me, more like she was keeping me comfort while I slept."

"Where was she when you sleeping?"

"In the bed with me."

Jiemma let her go then the doctor came in.

"Sir we just did her updates and whatever it was that helped her the night prolonged her health to a better state."

"Thank you."

"She can go home for now but if anything were to come up just bring her back."

Jiemma nodded and Minerva left with him out of the hospital.

That evening Minerva and Jiemma were at their home and Minerva was looking down at her food.

"Is something wrong, Minerva?"

She looked at him.

"It's about Nyroxas."

"What about her?"

"How come she's being nice to me? I thought she only enjoyed hurting me."

Jiemma nodded.

"That is true, so far this is the second time that Nyroxas came to you without hurting you."

"Should I talk to Captain Knightwalker about it, maybe she would know."

"That would be a good idea. I'm just glad that you're alright."

She went on eating her food with a thought to herself.

'What is with Nyroxas?'

After dinner Minerva went to get ready for bed then she climbed into bed.

"I wonder what she is up to? I hope she isn't planning anything too crazy."

Minerva closed her eyes then went to sleep.

The next day Minerva went to the Royal Kingdom and she was surprised to find Captain Knightwalker as soon as she got there. She stopped and gave a slight bow of respect then spoke.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Minerva I want to talk with you about your sister."

Minerva nodded then they left to the Royal gardens. As they were walking Minerva was just surprised then Erza began to talk.

"There was a rumor that your sister was spotted in two a couple days ago, is that true?"

"Yes ma'am."

"If I'm not mistaken, you saw her right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Erza frowned.

"Your sister just enjoys breaking the rules of your father and the king."

Minerva stopped.

"No, it wasn't like that."

Erza looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nyroxas didn't hurt me, she was with me holding me while I was in the hospital."

Erza blinked then raised a brow.

"Holding you?"

Minerva blushed looking away.

"Yes ma'am, she was in the bed with me so we slept together."

"I wonder what caused Nyroxas to act weird all of a sudden."

"I like it, at least I won't be getting hurt."

"Let's try something else, this time my men and I will be watching. If you see her at all today, invite her to stay the night."

Minerva nodded then she left and Erza went to another part of the kingdom.

'Now we'll really see what you're up to, Nyroxas.'

When Minerva was on her way home she stopped to look up to see Nyroxas talking to two demons but she didn't know what they were talking about. Minerva felt kind of nervous but she built up the courage she could and went to them.

"Um, Nyroxas?"

All three looked to see her and Nyroxas went to her.

"Hey Minerva, what's up?"

"I uh, wanted to invite you to dinner tonight."

Nyroxas just looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

The next thing Minerva knew was she was being hugged tightly.

"Then I will come."

"Great, see you later."

With that Nyroxas let Minerva go then Minerva left out of sight.

That evening at the dinner table Minerva sat in the middle for safety reasons while her father and Nyroxas were at the ends. As they were eating Jiemma and Minerva were both stunned to see how much Nyroxas could eat without drinking anything.

Jiemma thought that he should ask.

"So Nyroxas, Minerva told me that you snuck into her room while she was at the hospital."

Nyroxas swallowed the bite she took then looked at him.

"It wasn't the first time. Earlier that same day I spotted you walking through the city and followed you to the hospital and to her room. I wanted to go in then but I changed my mind because I didn't want to cause trouble."

Minerva blinked then Jiemma nodded. Nyroxas finished her food and smiled at them.

"I'll wash the dishes tonight."

Before either of them could say a word Nyroxas gathered all the dirty dishes and began to wash them. As she was washing them Jiemma looked at Minerva who looked at him.

"Yes Father?"

"I want to know what is going on with you two? I have never seen her act like this before."

Minerva looked away.

"I don't mind, I like it."

"Alright."

Minerva got from the table and went to the kitchen to see that Nyroxas had finished washing the dishes.

"Nyroxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, what's up?"

Minerva blushed looking away.

"Will you stay the night with us?"

Nyroxas just looked at her then smiled.

"Sure, if that's alright with you and Father."

Minerva nodded then left.

"I'll get your room ready for you."

That night Minerva just layed on her bed then she got off her bed and was sitting on the side.

"It felt nice to sleep with Nyroxas, but I doubt she'll let me do that again."

Minerva got off her bed then left to her sister's room. She silently opened the door to see that Nyroxas was sleeping then went into the room closing the door quietly behind her.

When she got to the bed she was kind of nervous to wake Nyroxas up so she sat on the foot of the bed and layed down but she placed her head on Nyroxas's hip.

'This should be okay, right?'

"You know Minerva, you can scoot up."

Minerva looked up to see Nyroxas looking at her then she felt Nyroxas wrap her arms around her.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep."

Minerva snuggled up to her sister and blushed when she felt Nyroxas caress her hair and her back.

"I love you, Minerva."

Minerva blushed then closed her eyes.

"I love you too."

Minerva's blush deepened when she felt Nyroxas kiss her forehead and held her tighter than before.

'I feel safe around you now...sister.'

With that both sisters fell asleep. It wasn't long when Jiemma came into the room to check on them and was surprised to find them sleeping together. He walked up to the bed and smiled at his two daughters. He lowered himself down and kissed them both on the forehead then rubbed their heads. After doing so he left out of the room.

'You have changed, Nyroxas.'


	12. Edolas part 4

The next morning Minerva was woken up by a head rub. She looked up to see Nyroxas smiling at her but she noticed that Nyroxas was sitting and her head was on something.

"Good morning, sister."

"Good morning, Nyroxas...what is my head on?"

"My lap. I woke up kind of early so I made breakfast."

Minerva just looked at her and Nyroxas smiled at her.

"I didn't want to wake you, you just looked so cute when you sleep."

Minerva blushed then she sat up. Nyroxas just looked at her then Minerva turned to face her.

"Is something wrong, Minerva?"

"I guess this is still new to me, you know with you being here."

Nyroxas looked away.

"I don't blame you, but you want to start over with the bond that we both wanted?"

Minerva looked at her with surprised eyes.

"Um sure."

"Great, so are you dating anyone?"

Minerva looked away blushing.

"Yes. His name is Sting, he and I have been together for the past couple years."

"You look cute when you blush, may I ask what stage you two are on?"

"We're holding hands and hugging."

Minerva flinched when she saw Nyroxas's face look a little intense.

"Define 'hugging' to me."

"Like this."

Minerva did a side hug and Nyroxas gave a nod.

"Okay, so how did you two meet?"

"We met at the guild that Father took over after Fairy Tail lost their master a few years ago. During the time I noticed that Sting was kind of shy around me and I just assumed he was shy but then..."

She paused lowering her head then continued.

"He sat next to me one day and handed me a bundle of blue roses asking me if I would go out with him. I honestly was surprised and asked him if that's why he would get shy around me. He told me yes then his friend, Rogue told me that Sting prepared for a month just to ask me out."

Nyroxas just raised a brow.

"A month? Just to ask you out?"

"He said he wanted to train first before asking me so that in case if I said no he wouldn't be too depressed."

"What did he use to train?"

"I don't know."

Jiemma walked past the door.

"He used a dummy with Minerva's face on it."

There was a pause then the two sisters looked at their father who was far gone from the door.

Minerva blushed as she looked away.

"Um, Nyroxas?"

Nyroxas looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Will you go one a picnic with me?"

Nyroxas smiled than placed a hand on her sister's back.

"Yes I will."

With that they both got ready for the day and left to the kitchen to make their food for their picnic. After getting their meals ready both sisters left to the grassy plains that were near the Royal Gardens. As they were there eating Kayrah and Sarah walked by.

Sarah looked at them.

"I see you two are having fun."

Minerva hid behind her sister and Nyroxas patted her head.

"Yes we are. Minerva, don't worry about them. They won't hurt you."

Kayrah nodded then looked away.

"We'll be in the forest where you met us, if you need us."

Nyroxas raised a brow.

"For what?"

Sarah looked at her.

"Oh that's right, you weren't at the meeting. There have been news that the sickness is getting worse in symptoms because of the magic that was lost 8 years ago. People are still getting sick from the magic that was mixed in the air. So Kayrah and I are going to the forest to see if we can find a way to cure it."

With that they turned and Nyroxas noticed that something wasn't right as she looked at Minerva who had her head down. She just assumed it was because that her sister was thinking about how she was a victim of the sickness that was going on. She wrapped her arms around Minerva to comfort her.

"It's okay Minerva, you don't have to worry."

There was no reply and Kayrah narrowed her brow and went to check Minerva.

"Nyroxas, let her go."

Nyroxas looked at her.

"What is it?"

They looked at Minerva and saw that she was breathing kind of heavy. Kayrah placed a hand on Minerva's back but then Minerva fell forward landing on Nyroxas's lap mumbling something.

"...so...dizzy..."

Nyroxas was in shock as she placed a hand on her sister's back.

"Minerva! Minerva, wake up!"

She began shaking her then Kayrah turned Minerva over so that she was laying on her back.

"She has a fever and-"

Minerva coughed up blood and and Nyroxas held onto her.

"Hold on, Minerva."

Sarah placed her finger tips at Minerva neck then spoke.

"Her senses are out of control."

Nyroxas looked at them.

"Which senses are working?"

Kayrah placed a hand on Minerva's head.

"So far her sense of touch and sense of smell are fine but as for hearing and seeing I wouldn't be too certain."

"I know this isn't much but we have to get her to the hospital."

"That will be the best thing right now."

They rushed Minerva to the hospital and Nyroxas stayed with Minerva for the whole time. When the night hours hit Nyroxas placed a hand on Minerva forehead and rubbed it.

"What caused you to pass out like that? That was no ordinary fever."

She leaned closer and kissed Minerva on the cheek.

As she sat there she heard the door open and the new person spoke.

"So the sickly clone of me is back in the hospital, why am I not surprised?"

Nyroxas looked behind her and was in shock to see the Edolas counterpart of her.

"What do you want?"

Edolas Nyroxas smirked at her.

"So it was true, you're from Earthland and you got sent here. I bet the little sick brat wanted you to be here."

Nyroxas stood up to face her counterpart.

"No she didn't, I came here on my own and I was by her side on my own."

"Are you saying that she let you come near her?"

"At first no, but now she does."

Edolas Nyroxas smirked at her.

"You do realize that her sickness isn't going to get better right? Many have lost their lives to this sickness, her days are numbered unless of course, you could just give her to me and I'll put her out of her misery."

Nyroxas was about to say something but then she heard movement on the bed behind her and looked to see that Minerva was breathing heavy again. Nyroxas felt that Minerva was getting cold and she held Minerva's hand as she glared at her counterpart.

"As much as I hate to see my little sister get hurt, I don't want to see her dead. So if you dare come too close to her, I will kill you."

Edolas Nyroxas shrugged.

"Alright then, I could care less about that sick thing anyway. If you want to be that lovey dovey older sister she always wanted, be my guest."

With that Edolas Nyroxas left out of the room. Nyroxas climbed into the bed with Minerva and held her close.

"I won't let my counterpart ever come near your again, I promise."

She kissed Minerva on the cheek then stroked the back of her head. She soon heard Minerva mumble something.

"...so warm..."

Nyroxas hugged Minerva tighter to her then they were asleep.


	13. Edolas part 5

For two day Nyroxas stayed with Minerva who was still in the hospital. During the time in the hospital Minerva was sleeping because of how sick she was. She wasn't coughing and she didn't have a fever but for some reason her sight wasn't working. Nyroxas also couldn't believe how her counterpart viewed Minerva, it made her upset but since Minerva was sick she didn't want to leave her side.

That evening Nyroxas had to leave the room so that the doctors could get some more testing done. As she waited in the hallway Jiemma came to her.

"Nyroxas?"

She looked at him.

"Yes Father?"

"Let's go have a chat while we wait."

They both went outside to talk. As they were walking Jiemma looked at her.

"Minerva has been sick for a while but there is no telling on what can be done to help her."

"What is this sickness, what does it do?"

"It starts out differently for many people. For Minerva it started out with her not being able to move and then she began to cough up blood. Now she's unable to see, all she can count on is her sense of touch."

"What about hearing?"

"No."

Nyroxas lowered her head but then looked at her father when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you don't want to lose your little sister and I don't want to lose my daughter, but all we can do right now is be there for her. Minerva needs us to with her."

Nyroxas nodded then they both stopped in their tracks to see Erza coming to them.

"I see Nyroxas is getting along with everything."

Nyroxas nodded then a doctor came out. When the doctor saw Nyroxas he was confused.

"I thought you were in the room with your sister."

When that was said Nyroxas ran into the hospital.

'Please let me get to her in time.'

**With Minerva**

Edo Nyroxas was standing by the bed looking at Minerva who was laying in bed with bandages wrapped around her eyes. Edo Nyroxas frowned as she looked at her sick younger sister then spoke.

"How pathetic, I could just put you out of your misery."

"Nyroxas..."

"Hmm?"

Edo Nyroxas watched as Minerva lifted one of her hands up and was trying to feel her way to Edo Nyroxas. Edo Nyroxas just watched in annoyance as Minerva was trying to feel for her then Edo Nyroxas looked at the monitor.

'So she's really out of it.'

She felt a hand on her stomach and looked down to see that Minerva had grabbed her. Minerva turned her head as if she was looking at her sister.

"It's you."

"..."

Edo Nyroxas raised a brow when she saw Minerva smile with tear streaming down her face.

"What are you crying for?"

She watched as Minerva used her other hand to feel her way to Edo Nyroxas shoulder. Minerva moved her hand up from her shoulder to feel her face then Edo Nyroxas closed her eyes.

"I guess this is what you want, learning my touch all over again."

"Sister..."

Edo Nyroxas looked at her.

"What?"

Minerva moved her hand and felt for Edo Nyroxas hand. When found her hand she brought Edo Nyroxas hand to her cheek. Edo Nyroxas blinked then she frowned as she caressed Minerva's cheek.

"Don't you dare get use to this, I still hate you."

Edo Nyroxas saw that since Minerva's hand was first on her stomach, she hadn't stopped smiling.

"So you little sick thing, are you trying to make me pity you. Sorry to break it to you but it's not working."

Minerva was still smiling then Edo Nyroxas leaned closer and Minerva spoke.

"I hope that you still go after your dream, I'm sorry that I won't be around when you do but I know you can do it."

Edo Nyroxas eyes widen, before she could say anything the door opened and Nyroxas was glaring at her.

"Get away from her."

Edo Nyroxas just looked at her counterpart then with her free hand pointed at Minerva.

"I would but she has my other hand."

Nyroxas went to her and that's when Minerva let her go. When it was over Edo Nyroxas left out of the room by jumping out the window. Nyroxas went to Minerva and stroked her head.

"I'm sorry, Minerva."

Jiemma went to Nyroxas then looked at Minerva.

"We might have to move her somewhere else, but where?"

Nyroxas looked at Minerva as she spoke.

"Father, you said that her senses were failing right?

"Yes."

"I know just the place to take her."

**Later**

Minerva was laying in a bed that was in a large lab. There was a breathing mask on her and she was sleeping. Nyroxas and Kayrah were both talking about what had happened so far to Minerva in her illness.

Kayrah blinked when she heard everything.

"So all she has right now is her sense of touch?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll if I can come up with anything but are you planning on staying as well?"

"Yes, I have a feeling that my counterpart will come looking for her again."

They soon heard Minerva waking up and she spoke.

"Sister...where are...you?"

Nyroxas went to the bed and picked Minerva's hand up and then she leaned closer to Minerva and kissed on the forehead. After that she climbed into the bed with Minerva and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's going to be okay, I won't leave you alone again."

Minerva held onto her sister then they both were sleeping in each other's arms.

Kayrah watched them then she went to her office and began to work on a medicine that would work.

"I have to hurry."


	14. Edolas part 6

The next day Nyroxas carried Minerva on her back but then stopped when she saw Kayrah coming to her.

"This should work, for now."

"Alright."

They were in the lab again but this time Minerva was squirming as she was whimpering.

"No...please don't..."

Nyroxas put a hand on her sisters head as she held Minerva close to her. Kayrah on the other hand had flicked a needle and carefully injected the needle into Minerva's hip. After that Minerva wrapped her arms around her sister neck and Nyroxas rubbed Minerva's back and smiled.

"It's okay Minerva, that's just a little needle."

"She has a fear of needles."

Kayrah and Nyroxas looked up to see Edo Nyroxas coming to them. For once Edo Nyroxas wasn't smiling and she looked at them and spoke.

"What is it that you just injected into Minerva?"

Kayrah spoke.

"A sense recovering."

Edo Nyroxas looked at Minerva then took a step closer to them.

"Give Minerva to me."

Nyroxas frowned.

"Forget it."

"Do you want her to live or not?"

Nyroxas held Minerva close to her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Take her to where the sickness was first recorded."

"And that is?"

"The grave of the Abyss Dragon, if I'm not mistaken, we both have the same magic."

"But we're not dragon slayers."

"We don't have to be. Now give Minerva to me."

"..."

Edo Nyroxas frowned then in a flash she kicked both females away and picked Minerva up, draping her over her shoulder. After that she left out of there, taking Minerva with her.

"I have a job to do."

When they arrived to the grave of the Abyss Dragon Edo Nyroxas had Minerva cuffed to a chair then she took the bandages off from Minerva's eyes and Minerva was looking right at her.

"Sister..."

Edo Nyroxas smiled at her then Minerva became scared as she began to plead.

"Please don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you."

Minerva just looked at her then Edo Nyroxas placed a hand on Minerva's cheek and began to caress it.

"Now Minerva, I want you to hold still for me while I do this."

"What are you going to do? Where are we?"

"We're in the Grave of the Abyss Dragon."

"Where the sickness first came?"

"Yes."

She leaned closer and kissed Minerva on the forehead then turned to leave to a machine that was in there.

"Alright Minerva, when I turn on this machine it will shoot a blast at you but it won't kill you."

Minerva became scared and she began to squirm from the chair to break free.

"Sister, please. Don't do this. I don't want to die."

Edo Nyroxas went to her and wrapped her arms around Minerva, hugging her.

"I just said it won't kill you but I don't blame you for not trusting me. I do have this to say."

She lifted Minerva's chin for her to look at her.

"Just this one last time, I want you to trust me."

Minerva just looked at her then Edo Nyroxas went to the machine and aimed it at Minerva.

'Now.'

With that the machine fired a blast and Minerva screamed.

With Kayrah and Nyroxas they were both rushing to look for Minerva but they stopped and Nyroxas looked at Kayrah.

"Where is the grave of the Abyss Dragon?"

"I know that it's somewhere around the kingdom."

Just then Sarah arrived to where they were and she seemed a little concerned.

"Minerva is under the kingdom."

All three of them ran to look for Minerva who was somewhere underground of the Kingdom.

Back in the underground Edo Nyroxas was walking through the large stone walled lab that was next to the machine. She went to a body tank and looked at it at Minerva's body that was in a fetal position.

"I told you that it wasn't going to kill you."

Minerva's eyes opened and she looked at Edo Nyroxas who was coming closer and she hugged the tank as if to show some sort of affection to Minerva.

"It worked, you're going to be okay."

Minerva just looked at her then her eyes widen when she saw Edo Nyroxas smiled softly at her.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Minerva."

With that she turned around to see Nyroxas coming to fight her.

"Let Minerva go!"

They moved the fight away from the tank and were fighting in a hand to hand combat. Kayrah and Sarah ran to the tank but saw that the tank had a timer on it. Sarah managed to stop the timer then she looked at Kayrah who opened the tank and pulled Minerva out.

"Are you alright?"

Minerva was looking at her then Kayrah had a hand on her head.

'Her senses are back to normal but what is going on?'

Minerva looked away to see her sisters fighting.

"Sister..."

Edo Nyroxas saw her and smiled as she began to walk away from the fight.

"Minerva, you're alright."

Just then a blast was launched from behind Edo Nyroxas. Minerva's eyes widen and Edo Nyroxas fell forward but Minerva caught her.

"Sister..."

"I'm sorry Minerva, please forgive me if you can."

Minerva felt her sister back and then looked at her hand to see blood.

"Sister...no..."

Nyroxas looked at her counterpart then they heard what Edo Nyroxas was saying.

"I know that you feared me because of the person I became but please, know that this time I still loved you. I only pretended to hate you because had I stayed the lovable sister that I was then I wouldn't have found this place."

Kayrah looked at her then at the machine.

'I see.'

Minerva dropped to her knees with Edo Nyroxas on her knees as well then Edo Nyroxas wrapped an arm around Minerva's shoulder then blood dripped from her mouth.

"I've longed for this, being able to hug you with no worries."

Minerva looked at her then Edo Nyroxas spoke again.

"Minerva..."

"Sister, what about your dream?"

"I reached it and I am thankful for it."

Minerva looked at her then Edo Nyroxas slid down but Minerva had adjusted them so that Edo Nyroxas was laying on her lap. Minerva looked at her and had tears forming in her eyes.

"Sister..."

"Minerva, the dream I reached...is you. All I ever wanted was to make you feel better and I see it for myself."

She reached up and stroked Minerva's cheek wiping the tears away. After doing that she brought Minerva's head down and their foreheads touched.

"I love you Minerva, take care."

Nyroxas went to them and Edo Nyroxas looked at her.

"Please look after our little sister for me."

"We Will."

Edo Nyroxas smiled then her eyes faded and a tear drop streamed down her cheek. When Minerva saw that she began to shake.

"Sister..."

Minerva had tears streaming down her face and one the captains that had done the blasts earlier smiled as he cheered.

"I did it! I killed the Jaguar!"

Minerva began to cry and she was crying hard. The soldier on the other hand looked confused.

"Why is she crying, I thought she feared the Jaguar."

The next thing everyone knew was Nyroxas had killed the captain and flung his body at the tank using her magic. Minerva looked at her and her eyes widen when she saw Nyroxas glaring with with tears streaming down her face.

"You bastard! My counterpart just sacrificed herself to make this to save those who had the sickness and you just killed her!"

Minerva looked at her dead sister and then she was picked up by her father who had been there then he rushed her out of there.


End file.
